Ucharpli
Ucharpli '(''Rauch before the Fourth Era, Foldgarde to the Khathics) is the homeworld of the Dhragolon. It is a very lush world with a variety of creatures. The geography and wildlife is remarkably similar to Earth's. Both planets have similar atmospheric conditions, and both planets evolved carbon-based life. Ucharpli is located in the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way in the Malick Star Cluster, named after the first king of the Dhragolon. It's original name was "Rauch" which means "the world", but after the Fourth Era, the Dhragolon renamed their planet Ucharpli to distinguish it from other worlds which they would later discover. Since then, Rauch has become the informal name of Ucharpli, much like how Earth is the informal name for Terra. Ucharpli is a verdant garden world forming about 5.2 billion years ago. Because there is less oxygen in the air, many non-native, carbon-based life forms will tire out much more quickly than on other nitrogen-oxygen atmospheres. The planet itself however is slightly smaller than Earth so it has a wider temperature range. Ucharpli has an average temperature at the equator of 100°F. This results in the geography being mostly jungles, forests, grasslands and deserts. along with the wildlife evolving to have long, elongated bodies to adjust to the lower gravity and higher average temperature. This planet is comparable to the Cretaceous period on Earth sporting warm climates and being dominated by reptiles though mammals have their own niche in the ecosystem. Ucharpli also has seasons due to its axial tilt of 26.1°. In the past, there used to be tectonic activity much like how it is on Earth. However, after the Great Flood, the core has become solid after cooling down almost completely. As a result, the continents no longer move and volcanic activity has become far less common though. This has also resulted in many crystal and rare gem formations appearing at the seafloor. In fact, the southern ocean has been affected so much by the halt of tectonic activity that the Dhragolon have named it the Sea of Diamonds. An archipelago surrounding the planet's north pole experienced a similar effect and was named Crystal Isles. Races Ucharpli is home to several races though the Dhragolon emerged as the most dominant. *Dhragolon - A race of blue humanoids that have become the most predominant race having expanded into space. *Yolsark - A race of crustacean people that live in the oceans. *Muruu-kai - A race of monkey people that live in the jungles. *Muruu-fai - A race of lava monkeys with skin that protects them from the convection of lava. Ecosystem The ecosystem varies from continent to continent. Most life in the temperate and equatorial areas are reptiles, while the poles consist of mammals. The oceans on the other hand are filled with invertebrates. The lower gravity allows some animals to grow to large proportions as the gravity is not halting their blood flow as much on other similar garden planets. Smaller animals the size of dogs are far more common. Ideally, a well-evolved animal on Ucharpli has a long-elongated body with long legs. After the Great Flood of Ucharpli, many organisms that could not reach the mountains or adapt to the new aquatic environment went extinct. The Great Flood was caused by some tectonic activity which sent a mega tsunami to cover the lowlands of Ucharpli causing a semi-mass extinction. Plenty of life still survived miraculously, most having found refuge on highlands. Today, large portions of Ucharpli remain unsettled due to numerous monsters that roam the land. Large expanses of wilderness often separate individual cities making it very dangerous for someone not carrying a weapon. However, the need to expand to cover the entire planet has since become obsolete because the Dhragolon have colonized many other worlds aside from their own. Continents Ucharpli has four large continents surrounded by oceans. Kyartula This is the largest continent as well as the one where Yallvus is located. It consists of a variety of biomes since it extends all the way from the north pole to the Sea of Diamonds. However, it is mostly grasslands, deserts and forests. Small reptiles ranging from the size of a mouse to a dog dominate here as Kyartula is more open that Tralgatar though a larger creatures still roam about. Kytayur Kytayur is much rockier than Kyartula, but also sports one of the most whimsical and unique ecosystems such as mushroom forests to the west, icy waterfalls to the north and fiery plains to the south. Tralgatar This is the smallest continent separated from Kyartula by the Reef Ocean. Being centered mostly about the equator it is tropical being almost entirely a rainforest. The largest creatures, often the size of dinosaurs and bigger, live here. Their large body mass makes it ideal for navigating the dense rainforests. Aggateya This continent is located at the south pole. It is also the coldest continent being a tundra, but it also has rich mineral deposits much like the surrounding Sea of Diamonds does. Small mammals reside here more on any other continent because of their ability to adapt to the colder weather. Oceans Sea of Diamonds This ocean borders Aggateya. The seafloor is covered in amazing crystal formations and variety of gems ranging from diamonds to rubies. Also in this ocean is one of the few locations known in the universe of the rarest gem which is often called Dragonrock which is the hardest known material in the universe. Reef Sea Magnificent coral reefs cover the bottoms of this ocean which surrounds the northern portion of Tralgatar. Most of the coral stands over 50 feet tall. Crystal formations are also found here, complementing the coral. Unlike the Sea of Diamonds however, there are nowhere near as many rare gems in this ocean. Ocean of Thought Bordering Tralgatar's west coast is the Ocean of Thought. Ruins have been found in this ocean which leads to many mysteries. Some have hypothesized ancient Dhragolon built many temples, only to find them engulfed by the Great Flood. These underwater temples have also made home for many invertebrates. Abyssal Ocean Located in the eastern areas surrounding Kyartula is the deepest ocean as suggested by its name. Most of the ocean in fact consists of mesas dotting a high-pressure dark abyss. Bioluminescent, aquatic fungus is very common, and in some areas it is as bright as a city with electrical lighting. Polar Ocean A large ocean which covers the north pole. Ten Sacred Hills The Ten Sacred Hills of Ucharpli are said to be the refuges of the Dhragolon during the Great Flood. They are all towering mountains, each of them are the highest points on Ucharpli. Krayhan's Eyrie Krayhan's Eyrie is the second tallest mountain on all of Ucharpli, and is one of the ten Sacred Hills of Ucharpli (the locations where the Dhragolon took refuge during the Great Flood). Located in a mountain chain on Yallvus, the mountain towers at 39,000 feet, and served as the refuge for the Yallvusians during the Great Flood. At the summit is a cave known as Krayhan's shrine. Within it is a spring where, according to legend, the Dhragolon can speak directly to Krayhan by dipping one's most valued possession. The mountain is so sacred that aircraft are forbidden to fly near the mountain unless it's for a rescue mission. The Book of Krayhan begins with Krayhan himself in the form of a dragon perching atop this mountain before the Dhragolon ever existed. He let out a roar of wisdom heard throughout the entire world, which would then result in the Dhragolon evolving into the beings they are today. Mt. Umageishi An icy peak found in Malin, Mt. Umageishi is the tallest mountain in Ucharpli standing at 40,000 feet. It is one of the ten Sacred Hills of Ucharpli. In Malin Talk, Umageishi translated to "God Mountain" because when the Great Flood occurred, the Malinians found refuge on the summit of the mountain. In fact, a small settlement called Birejji is found midway through the trail that ascends the mountain. This village is said to be as old as the Great Flood itself, and the villagers locally believe that that particular location is the closest anyone can get to Krayhan's Realm. Refuge Crater Formed from a large meteor impact many eons ago, Refuge Crater is a large area located in Tralgatar surrounded by tall mountains. During the Great Flood, many large creatures that would not have survived managed to take refuge in this pit alongside the Dhragolon. The surrounding mountains blocked off most of the floods, though a few leaked to create waterfalls. Some large creatures managed to leave the crater afterwards, but due to the isolation, Refuge Crater has evolved a different ecosystem than the rest of Tralgatar. Scientists believed that if it were not for this crater, none of the large dinosaur-sized animals would have survived the flood. Frostwater Falls Formed from a glacier crashing into the northwestern portion of Feurcy, Frostwater falls is a massive waterfall, the largest in all of Ucharpli. Great Ascension A mountain in Isleferia. Mt. Tarara A mountain in Lacad said to be the site where Nolara arrived after the Great Flood. Aldapika Found in Spason, Aldapika is the northernmost mountain. It's name means "Star Mountain" because on clear nights on the summit, a magnificent nebula can be seen. Cloudreach Island A mountain isle just off the coast of Joper. It is believed to be the reason why the Joperians became advanced sea faring people. Levenslang's Cradle A mountain in Khather. According to legend, the god Levenslang became aware of the incoming flood and made a mountain rise out of the ground so that the Khathic people could survive and live on to carry out his will. Mt. Windhill A mountain in Codgele Islands Ucharpli has many large islands and archipelagos. Emperor Isle An oasis amongst the cold reaches of Aggateya. Volcanic activity and hot springs make this an inviting tourist location. New Islerfia When Yallvusian colonists conquered the country of Isleferia, the natives fled to an island to the north to form their own society. Spikereach Isle An island among the polar oceans that is almost impossible to navigate. It is covered in limestone spikes. Every expedition to this area, at least one new species is discovered. End of the Earth A frozen island which directly contains the north pole. The name comes from the fact that early explorers could not explain the strange behavior of their compasses, and they thought it was the edge of the world. Crystal Isles A large collection of islands surrounding the north pole with many unusual crystal formations. Isle of the Karn An island among Crystal Isle considered a historic location where the Karnasaurs landed on Ucharpli. Shinereach Archipelago A series of tropical islands south of Joper considered the foundation of the old Joperian Empire. Korobin A resource rich, tropical island claimed by the people of Joper. It served as a stronghold in the past. Isla Maladice A tropical island inhabited by Muruu-kai, a race of savage monkey people. Frontier Reef Islands A collection of islands surrounding one larger one in the middle of the Reef Sea. Whimsical Isle An island so small, it cannot be seen from space. It is located in the middle of the Reef Sea somewhere near Frontier Reef Islands. Here, a unique ecosystem is present, differing even from the mainland. This island is home to the Kentirlot, a strange horse-like creature that has somehow gained a cult following. Other geographic features The Great Sculpting Field A vast desert in Kyartula approximately 6 million square miles - the largest in the world. Although most species see it as a deserted wasteland, the Dhragolon see it as a symbol of life. Essentially, deserts are to Dhragolon as jungles are to humans. As the desert's name suggests, it is believed that the desert is an area where life will potentially exist. In Dhragolon mythology, it is believed Levenslang shaped Ucharpli from a desert, and that this area, along with all deserts on Ucharpli, are blank areas to hold the keys to life. It is this area where Dhragolon thrive the most, the reason why Yallvus became so successful upon its founding. Frozen Wasteland A large expanse of frozen land in Aggateya, it serves as a boundary between the realms of Malin and Khather. The area is the coldest location in Ucharpli and is uninhabitable by most creatures. Vicious Arkleons and Ice Behemoths roam these wastes often preying on unprepared travelers. The two regions remained largely isolated from one another for millennia until the Dhragolon developed seafaring vehicles that could travel around it. Even today, it is not colonized by the Dhragolon because of its danger, though students of the Malinian Combat Institution frequently go on survival trips out here. Most of the wildlife inside is contained within giant mountain ranges that surround the region so the settlements just outside the area have been relatively safe. The easiest way to get into the Frozen Wasteland is to cross Gemichi Pass which is only a few miles away from the city of Aurora, Hirakido, Malin. Legend has it that in a frozen cave is the Ring of Shadow- an ancient ring used to defeat the Dark Warriors. It is unknown who built the sanctum used to hold it, but no one has travelled there in millennia. Szatariv Canyon A former river that dried out in a prehistoric era. It serves as a border between Yallvus and Spason. The ruins of an ancient civilization can be found along the cliff sides. Snow Demon Peninsula A peninsula branching off of Aggateya in the realm of Khather. Dwelling here is a unique ape-like creature with snowy white fur and sharp fangs. The Khathics referred to them as Snow Demons - during the summer they were known to raid local villages. Constellations There are many constellations in Ucharpli's sky. They are named after mythological figures. *Yoltox - A constellation in the shape of a dragon meant to symbolize conquest. The tip of the nose is the Guide Star which has consistently appeared directly above the north pole which is meant to show the way to victory and true self-fulfillment. *Mother - A constellation in the shape of a woman believed to be the goddess Bevelen. She represents the beginning of life itself. *Krizael and Krizus - These are said to be two brothers arguing over the founding of the city of Krizen ultimately ending in Krizus's death. These two represent war. *Burwof - A powerful warrior wielding a sword and a bow. It represents the way of the warrior. *Panther - A constellation depicting a panther representing stealth and agility. *Parchment - A scroll that represents order and law. *Wolf - A constellation in the shape of a howling wolf representing the beasts of the world. *Lion - A constellation shaped like a lion meant to symbolize the majestic landscapes of the earth as well as the virtues of strength and honor. *Goblet - A constellation meant to symbolize the pleasures of the world such as a fresh goblet of wine. List of creatures unique to Ucharpli While there are trillions of different species native to Ucharpli, there are some examples of the varied wildlife. Reptiles dominate the equator, while mammals take the lead in the regions closer to the poles. Many animals are also a hybrid between reptiles and mammals, or repto-mammals. Desert *'''Dracosaur - A four legged carnivorous reptile about the size of a dog. *'Dugzard' - A small burrowing lizard that lives in colonies underground. *Giant dunecat - A furry feline creature native with a similar build and size as a grizzly bear. Despite looking somewhat intimidating, it is mostly docile and ignores passing travellers. An individual can actually walk up to the animal and touch it, and it will not react. However, if it feels threatened, it will not hesitate to attack with the same viciousness of an Arkleon. *Dwarf dunecat - A brown feline creature that behaves much the same way as its larger counterpart though it possesses less physical strength and more agility. These are often kept as household pets alongside the Northern panther. Both variations of dunecat are highly intelligent and can understand emotions and even speech commands. Mountain *'Boulder Spider' - A giant arachnid with outer armor as hard as rock. *'Northern Yoltox' - A large fire-breathing reptile not nearly as strong as its southern cousin. *'Iztox' - Similar to its fire breathing cousin, this creature can fire blasts of cool air that can freeze its victims. *'Northern panther' - The Northern panther is a nocturnal creature that hunts at night. Unlike its cousin, the Arkleon, the panther has become a domesticated animal and is considered a valuable hunting pet much like dogs are to Humans. Much like its relative the Dunecat, the panther is also very intelligent and can understand speech commands and emotions. Praire/Grassland *'Eletar' - A cow-like creature often farmed for their meat and hide *'Kavsark' - A large, predatory arthropod. *'Trihorn horse' - A horse with three protruding horns on its head. They were quite often used as mounts by the Dhragolon on Kyartula. They have since been introduced to Kytayur as well. *'Daggerfang' - A panther that can infect Dhragolon forcing them to turn into feral beasts every few days. *'Kentirlot' - A small horse said to be gifted with the powers of Maj introduced to Whimsical Isle by the Karnasaurs. They are a rare sight. Some pagan religions revere these creatures as gods believing by worshipping them, they can become reincarnated as one upon death. Strangely, despite the obscurity of the religion, it has gained a cult following spawning a series of children's stories involving the adventures of fictional, talking Kentirlots. Jungle *'Batra' - A small winged dragon known for its incredible hunting skills *'Makaridon' - A giant herbivore with large tusks. Used as war mounts by the Parians Tundra/Taiga *'Arkleon' - A dangerous tiger-like creature. *'Blizzardpaw' - A wolf-like creature said to be quite intelligent capable of understanding emotions. The creature's name is also an expletive in Yallvus Talk (i.e. son of a Blizzardpaw). *'Izgarma' - A giant omnivorous monster unique to only the Frozen Wasteland. The name translated to "Ice Behemoth". *'Snow Demon' - Savage, gorilla-like creatures with white fur. *'Southern Yoltox' - The most dangerous predator on all of Ucharpli. It is a large fire-breathing dragon that stalks unprepared travelers in the Frozen Wasteland. The name translates to "Fire Dragon". *'Izcheh' - An arthropod that survives in cold weather. A single bite from it can freeze its victim's blood solid. Ocean *'Tentacle Beast' - A sea dwelling mollusk that resides in the Crystal Isles and may come in gargantuan proportions. *'Yolsark' - An aquatic crustacean about the size of a Dhragolon. It is a highly intelligent, territorial predator that can click its large claws at the speed of a bullet to fire underwater sonic waves used to paralyze its prey. The creature can even survive on outside water for several days. When it attempts to use its sonic wave attack on land, a jet of fire comes out making it just as dangerous on land especially if it is provoked. Cave/Cavern *'Cave rat' - A fury animal very low on the food chain. *'Blood craver bat' - A creature now only found in captivity. These creatures, when biting its victim, will spread the blood craver virus - a dangerous disease that can turn a Dhragolon into a blood drinking savage. *'Slothros' - A large, burrowing sloth-like creature with huge lumbering arms and claws. The name of the evil Slothra race is derived from this creature. Fire Plains *'Fire Demon' - Having no relation to the Demon race, the fire demons of Ucharpli dwell in the underground areas of the Yolpika Mountains. They are gorilla-like creatures and have similar anatomy as the Muruu-fai with fiery rock-like skin. Fire Demons are the main predator of the Fire Plains and the areas beneath. *'Yol'leo' - A lion like creature and common predator. *'Yolbenta' - A common herbivore. It is a large elephant-camel creature with firey tusks. They are considered a sacred animal by the Muruu-fai. Artificial Landmarks These are notable, ancient landmarks on Ucharpli constructed by the Dhragolon. Darothon Tower Darothon Tower is an ancient tower rising above the Ocean of Thought while no coastlines are in sight. It was constructed by an ancient civilization that once lived in the plains covered by seas today. Upon hearing that Krayhan was attempting to destroy the world by water, the Darothonians built a tower to rise high above Ucharpli. They sought salvation against the rising tides. However, the flood waters never receded and the Darothians who lived in the tower slowly died out due to the lack of resources. The tower itself is remarkable to strong and still stands to this day despite the lower floors being flooded by the ocean. History Before Life Time: (5000mya-3000mya) According to legend, the earth god Rhuuz-tih shaped the world of Ucharpli, creating it from a nebula. After that nebula began to coalesce the sun Szon and moon Brunikor was formed along with the other planets. Age of Aquatic Creatures Time: (3000mya-1000mya) The land was completely devoid of life and was a barren landscape. However, primitive aquatic creatures flourished, mostly microscopic protists. Overtime, these protists evolved into more complex organisms such as vertebrate fish. Age of Land Creatures (1000mya-1mya) The oxygen from the oceans overtime was released into the air, allowing many creatures to live on land. Overtime, vast forests, jungles, and plains formed. Dawn of Sentience (1mya-22,000 B4E (Before the Fourth Era)) During this time, the goddess Bevelen (better known as Marana) brought the Dhragolon to Ucharpli for them to live. The Great Flood (22,000 B4E-10,000B4E) This is generally associated with the Second Era of the Dhragolon time system. Once the Dhragolon dominated the world, a disaster struck. A massive tsunami rose due to intense tectonic activity which flooded the lowlands of Ucharpli. Legend also has it that a Dhragolon named Nolara built a massive wooden ship containing many animals saving them from extinction. Rise of Modern Civilization Time: (10,000 B4E- 0B4E) This era is known as the Third Era in the Dhragolon time system. By this time, the massive tsunami resided, Yallvus as it is today was first built and a writing system was composed. Several tree species survived their time underwater by going dormant, while the animals that could escape to the mountains migrated to fill the empty land. Some animals were able to adapt by simply living in the oceans formed by the tsunami. Many cities all over the world were built by Dhragolon that were isolated from the tsunami. The Dhragolon at Yallvus united with these other city-states to form a worldwide nation through trade and economic prosperity. The main form of trade was red spice. Towards the end of the era, the kings became more corrupt which would ultimately result in the Yallvusian Union falling apart. Early Space Age This is broadly referred to as the Fourth Era in the Dhragolon time system. Once the dust settled after a global civil war, the Rustiagon bloodline emerged as the victor, and the Yallvusians constructed the Yoltox Prime. It was declared that only a king could pilot the ship. The first king known as Dralla would go into space. Sinister Era Sometime later, the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy was conquered by the Sinister Hegemony. Many Dhragolon colonies were razed along with large portions of Ucharpli. Many locations except for a few wilderness areas were turned into slave labor camps. New Space Age After the end of the Second Sinister War, the extinction of the Sinister Hegemony allowed for Ucharpli to recover to its previous state. Virtually no trace of the Eghos remains on Ucharpli as the planet had several thousand years to overtake the old abandoned structures. Gallery Malin.jpg|The mountainous areas of Malin Khather.jpg|A lake in Khather during the summer Islerfia.jpg|A lake in Islerfia FirePlains.jpg|A lava river in the Fire Plains SculptingField2.jpg|The Great Sculpting Field Yolpika.jpg|One of many volcanoes in the Yolpika Mountains Tralgatar.jpg|The jungles of Tralgatar Kytayur.jpg|A river in Feurcy Aggateya.jpg|The Frozen Wasteland Trivia *The Dugzard is the oldest creation on the wiki, originally incarnated in 2005/2006. The article on it is currently unavailable. (at least as of yet). *Ucharpli is directly inspired from Earth. Category:Garden planets Category:Dhragolon planets Category:Ucharpli